DEBS
by GoodeGirl
Summary: This is based of the movie D.E.B.S. So if you see the trailer or seen the movie, you will most likley get it. so um yeah.. hope you like it.. maybe lemons. not for sure.


CH1 You have been invited to be a DEB

Cpov

I was in my class at Gallagher high, talking the SAT test. Gosh, I wish we didn't have to take this test. I was on the final question. What do you call a woman that tries to get answers from you? A. Girls, B. spies, C. seductresses. D, B and C, E. A and B. I went with D. Finally, I'm done. I turned it in and went home, thinking about if I got a good score or not.

Few weeks later, Roseville Virginia, Gallagher High,12:52 P.M.

I just finished lunch and was on my way to my Pre Calculus class and talking to my friends, when this strange man wearing black every wear and black sunglasses came up to us, and gave me a packet and walked off. On the back it said TOP SECRET on it. I decided to look at it on my way back to my house. Pre Cal, was a drag like all classes are. I got in my car and drove home.

When I got to the drive way of my home, I look at the packet. I see the first piece of paper and start to read it. It says YOU HAVE BEEN INVITED TO BE A D.E.B.

WHAT THE HELL?

BPOV

I was at blackheart high on Saturday, taking the SAT test. Ugh, why do we have to take this test? It's so boring. I know its required, but its serves nothing. Well, that's what most students believe. I have to do this for 10 more questions. God, I want to go to sleep. Taking boring test makes me want to sleep. So now I'm on my last question. . What do you call a woman that tries to get answers from you? A. Girls, B. spies, C. seductresses. D, B and C, E. A and B. I went with D. I turned in my test and went home.

One month later, Garland Texas. Blackheart High 3:32 P.M.

I was by the track outside waiting for the coach to start us. I was talking to some guys, when some weird dude in a black suit and black glasses came to me and handed i=me a yellow packet that said TOP SECREAT. I decided to look at this when school was over. Coach started us to do a lap around, which is a mile. I finished that in four minutes and twenty three seconds. By the time I was done with the track meet was done. I opened the packet and looked inside. The first page said YOU HAE BEEN INVITED TO BE A D.E.B. uhh WHAT THE HELL?

LPOV

I am at my school, richerson high taking the SAT. I was always good with academic stuff, so I knew I was going to ace the SAT. I was

Zooming through the test, most likely getting the answers right. I was on the last question, . What do you call a woman that tries to get answers from you? A. Girls, B. spies, C. seductresses. D, B and C, E. A and B. I went with D. I turned in the test, with gratitude. I knew I passed the test.

One month later, Montgomery Alabama, richerson high, 4:00

I just walked out of my school, talking to my friends, and walking to my car. While doing so, a man in a black suit and black sunglasses came to me and handed me a yellow folder, then walked off. On the back of folder said TOP SECRET. I decided I would look at it in my car. Once in my car I opened it. On the first piece of paper it said YOU HAVE BEEM INVITED TO BE A D.E.B. WHAT THE FUCK?

TPOV (Tina Walters, sorry, it just fits in.) (She is French think of a French accent (: )

I was in Hail water high school, taking the boringness test on the planet. SAT test. Urgh, I could be fucking boys right now, but no, I have to take a fucking test. Thank the lord I am on the last question. . What do you call a woman that tries to get answers from you? A. Girls, B. spies, C. seductresses. D, B and C, E. A and B. I went with D. Now I can turn this disgrace of a test and find a boy for me to toy with.

One month later, Paris France, Hail Water High 5:15 P.M.

I was with a group of friends' across the street from the Eifel tower. We were laughing, until this weird man with a black suit and black everything came and handed me a yellow folder that said, TOP SECRET on it. I decided to leave and look at it. I was on my drive way, and read the first page. YOU HAVE BEEN INVITED TO BECOME A D.E.B.. WHAT THE FREAK.

So, Im back, and this is my new story. I saw the movie and it looked cool. So yeah, hope you like it.

-Carmen


End file.
